A Medley of Joys, Ploys, and Pretty Boys
by Mummified Dreams
Summary: Romantic, short stories featuring our favorite Brigade boys. Based on the shuffle song challenge or whatever it's called. Warning for language.
1. Part 1

Inspired by a friend's journal entry on DeviantArt. I did the pairing version of the meme.

1. Select a pairing.

2. Put your music player on shuffle.

3. Write a drabble about your pairing inspired by the song. You only have the time limit of the song. Repeat ten times.

This is Koizumi x Kyon, if you couldn't tell. Songs are not mine, nor the characters.

* * *

**Alice - Avril Lavigne**

Such a deluded fantasy.

Somewhere, somehow, someway, the esper had convinced himself that he stood a chance.

How awfully foolish of him. It was so silly to even imagine that he could ever, ever, _ever_ live out his fantasies. Not when God herself was against him.

All he could do was sit back and watch his hopes be crushed. When the girl's and the boy's hands interlocked, he couldn't help but think _that should be my hand. That should be me._

His only place to live out his dreams was his personal Wonderland.

The White Rabbit was his only friend now.

Reality was too cruel.

**Unwell - Matchbox Twenty**

Kyon couldn't believe the position he was in.

Here he was, holding hands with Itsuki Koizumi, _who he used to despise_. Ah, "used too." The other's sweet, wooing words were already getting to him.

He glanced at the taller boy, who was looking down at his feet, cheeks stained with pink. Kyon didn't exactly blame him - the people on the train were staring at them curiously. It made him annoyed, actually, that Koizumi was the one who looked so embarrassed, when he was the one that insisted that they held hands.

And Kyon let him.

_What was wrong with him_?

Maybe he was crazy. Very, very unwell.

...Or maybe, the way he used to be was crazy. He didn't know anymore.

All he could do was grip that hand tighter and tighter, ignore the looks, and quietly wonder.

**Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! (Jazz Soul) - Noriyuki Iwadare**

No. No, no, no, _no_.

He didn't have feelings for... that other boy. That esper. The goddamn smiling esper _who made him so fucking confused and helpless and needy and_...

For the love of God, no! Not _him_, of all people. He_ loathed_ him.

And yet, Kyon still let Koizumi play with him, and touch and kiss and woo him...

Goddamn it, he was trailing off again.

_You love him, admit it_, his romantic side would argue.

_Goddamn it, no I don't! He's another guy_, his common sense would shoot back.

_Objection, but you always end up thinking about him, don't you?_

_No, I don't! He's just annoying, that's it! I'm thinking of ways to get rid of him..._

_That's a lie._

And the romantic side would always win, in their little court case.

**One Fine Day - Offspring**

They had went out to breakfast, which consisted of some fruit and fluffy pancakes (and syrup, which the grinner had playfully licked off the frowner).

They had gone shopping, much to the dismay of the shorter one. But, they were out in public, and weren't caught.

That had gone out on a nighttime date, which was quite romantic (with the dancing and the fancy dinner by candlelight).

They had went to the esper's house, and, you could say, "played."

If you had to sum it up, that was one fine day.

**Promise (Get Down!/Geddan!) - Kohimi Hirose**  
_Spoilers for Snow Mountain Syndrome, which I actually haven't read, only heard of. The "Winter Land" part of the lyrics made me think of it._

"You're not him."

The clone looked up at him through clouded, brown eyes. His gentle hands played with the hem of Koizumi's gray sweats, and he licked his lips before responding.

"I want you." He dipped his face closer to the other boy's (who flushed a deep, deep red), and breathed heavily. "That's all there is to it."

Koizumi shook his head violently, but didn't try to throw the fake off. What was scary was, _this felt nice_. "No, the real Kyon would never... willingly..." He couldn't finish that sentence. The clone heaved a heavy sigh in annoyance. He felt the weight lift off of his body, and the fake boy glared at him as he stood near the doorway.

"You'll never get another chance like this again." And with that, the clone left, leaving the disheveled Koizumi all alone.

And horribly, horribly confused.

**Sally's Song - Catherine O'Hara (Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack)**

Something was wrong.

The darkness was tinted differently. The scent was off. The feeling he had - it wasn't right.

The blue giant rose its cerulean body up, and _it was huge_. It was abnormally enormous, and it rampaged even more violently than normal. It struck the red spheres with amazing accuracy and crushed the gray buildings with fearsome speeds.

His comrades fell all around him. And, finally, he realized:

_She found out_.

It was the end of the world, and he had caused it.

_For I was not the one_.

**Tune the Rainbow - Maaya Sakamoto**  
_What's ironic is that I found out about this song via an AMV for this pairing._

Koizumi grasped the fragile boy's hand and whispered quietly through a pained voice, "Run."

Kyon shook his head as teardrops rolled down his face. "No, I won't leave you behind..."

Koizumi put a finger to Kyon's lips and made a shushing sound. "I'll be fine," he promised, smiling. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you get hurt. Just run."

So Kyon did, as fast as his feet could carry him. Koizumi gazed after him, and mouthed silently:

_I love you._

He turned back to the monster in front of him, and felt a tear slither down his own cheek.

_No matter what._

He raised his hand and summoned a final blaze of red-orange fire.

_Please forgive me._

And he fought.

But, for once, he didn't win.

**Over the Rainbow - Glee Cast**

For once, there were no worries.

There was not a cloud over his life. It was perfect - the beautiful, crystal sky rolled overhead, only pausing for the most dazzling rainbow.

Though, Koizumi often stopped to think how life would've been different if he tried to chase after the person of his dreams, and tried to fight against the balance.

But he didn't dwell on the matter for too long, and went back to smiling and enjoying his sunshiny heaven.

Unfortunately, he remained only on one side of paradise.

He never did see that other one, somewhere over the rainbow.

**Bad Reputation - Film Dialogue **(I think)

Haruhi had a bad streak with Itsuki.

For one, she stole his life from him, forcing him to change his ways just for her (even though that wasn't really her fault).

Two, she turned him into a smiling idiot who agreed with her every stupid idea (even though she didn't know she was doing anything).

And then, she stole Kyon away from him (although she didn't know about his feelings). The boy who was his only light in the dreary day.

And she didn't give a damn.

**Yours, Yours, Yours - 1776**

Kyon's head would rest perfectly on Koizumi's warm chest, and their soft hands would intertwine against the white fabric.

Koizumi would tell his lover how beautiful he looked when the moonbeams lit up his passive face, and Kyon would grunt and tell him to shut up.

Koizumi would softly say that the smaller boy smelled of vanilla, and Kyon would tell him that he wasn't paying attention.

But, actually, he was listening intently to every coaxing word, and his heart would swell with every compliment.

And then, Koizumi would run his fingers through Kyon's dark hair, and gently say:

"I am, as I ever was and ever shall be, yours."

And Kyon would silently tell him the same thing.

* * *

...I'll probably continue this.

This takes, like, ten minutes to do and it's incredibly fun and addicting. I'm not very good at it (shh, don't tell anybody, but I went back and added all the italics), but it's fun anyway~

Hope you enjoyed. ^^ I apologize for any and all grammar problems. Word may not have caught all the spelling issues and typos (I often use "I" instead of "a" and whatnot). I love reviews, winkwinknudgenudge~


	2. Part 2

So I was bored, had nothing to do, so I thought, "Why not update my little story thingy?"

Alright, part two. I like this grouping quite a bit more, since there are more "story-like" drabbles rather than angsty, weird perspective crap. Though Kyon says "shut up" in almost every one.

Anyway... songs are not mine, nor are the characters.

* * *

**Beautiful - Glee Cast**

"You are," Itsuki teased playfully, ruffling Kyon's hair.

"Shut up," Kyon snapped, glaring at the other boy with ferocious animosity.

"No matter what they say," he persisted, watching in amusement as Kyon's cheeks flared.

Kyon hissed lightly. "I thought I told you to shut up."

Itsuki finally stopped messing with the boy's dark hair. He smiled knowingly. "Indeed you did. I'm sorry."

"You better be."

Itsuki grinned, and then mouthed silently, "Beautiful."

Kyon didn't hear him, of course. But he knew what he meant anyway.

**Don't Rain On My Parade - Glee Cast**

Haruhi stood there outside the closet, mouth wide open in shocked horror.

Koizumi obviously froze, and his face fell. Kyon blinked in surprise.

"W-what are you two _doing_?" Haruhi cried, face red. Koizumi said nothing, already knowing the end of the world was upon them.

Kyon gulped. "I-I can explain..." Though, he had a hard time finding an excuse as to why he was making out with Koizumi, other than the truth.

"Stop," Haruhi crossed her arms. "I know."

"Y-you do?" Oh, crap.

She nodded, and smirked evilly. "You two are taking pictures to impress the female audience so they'll join our club! That's a spectacular idea! Good job, you too!"

The boys didn't say anything. Besides, raining on God's parade was a bad idea.

**Double Lariat - Neko (cover)**

"Who are you trying to impress?" Kyon's voice was crackling, on the verge of screaming and crying.

Koizumi didn't make eye contact. He looked down at the plush carpet, eyes shrouded in guilt. "I have the Organization to think of," he murmured.

Kyon clenched his fists. "So, your Organization is more important than the SOS Brigade, is it?"

Koizumi shook his head. "No, of course not, but I still have to-"

"Shut up," Kyon snapped. His body tensed, and then he turned, not wanting to look at the esper any longer. "You crossed the line. Next time, think about someone besides yourself, and don't push us away."

And then he left.

**Super Mario Theme Remix - Unknown**

Haruhi grinned evilly, crossing her arms in victory. "Aha!" she cried. "We have defeated your evil minions, Koopa! Now hand over the princess! "

From the corner of the clubroom came the quiet, robotic voice of Yuki Nagato. "I'm sorry, but your princess is in another castle."

"Curses!" Haruhi whipped her body around, red cap falling off in the process, and grabbed Mikuru's hand (who was also in childish cosplay). "On to World 2! Let's-a-go, Luigi!"

"Awuaaa..."

Meanwhile, in the boy's restroom, King Koopa and his princess were busy playing their own game.

"Get off of me Koizumi, I mean it!"

"But you're a pretty princess~."

"I'm going to fucking punch you if you don't shut up!"

"Ahaha, I'm merely playing the role..."

"_Shut up_!"

**Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess ~ Hyrule Field - Brawl Soundtrack**

Kyon was quite the knight.

He'd always come to save the day, whether he intended to or not. He always managed to rescue to princess and her comrades, even if it was against his will.

Still, his heart belonged to only her - the princess. He never batted an eye at anybody else.

And so, the mage was left sad and lonely, his magic being his only lover.

The happily ever after went on without him.

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah** (ffffff) **- James Baskett**

Kyon's eyebrows twitched as Koizumi tried out the new word.

"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah~," the esper sang, bouncing along to the annoying, English music. "Kyon, isn't it catchy?"

"Shut up." It was irritating, not catchy.

"You're not even listening!" Koizumi accused, pointing a finger at him and frowning stubbornly (if not a bit childishly).

"You're right, I'm not."

Koizumi crossed his arms. "You're no fun."

"I know."

There was an awkward pause as the music played on in the background.

"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah~."

"Koizumi, stop it!"

**I'm a Believer - Smash Mouth**

Love was a curious thing.

When he was first assigned to work on the Suzumiya case, he wasn't very enthusiastic. But, as time went on, he grew attached to the people in the quirky little SOS Brigade.

Specifically to the normal, human boy. Nothing about him was special, nothing particularly alluring, but Koizumi just found himself in love.

He used to think that love was trivial, and that he would never be a victim of its clutches.

Then he met Kyon.

Now he's a believer.

**Cendrillon - Hatsune Miku and KAITO**

Itsuki didn't want to. He really didn't.

Ah, yes, but he was so very, very _angry_. So very_ jealous_ of the girl who took everything away from him.

What better way to make her suffer the way he did than to control her? To make _her _be under _his_ command?

That was a splendid plan.

What did he make her do?

Why, she killed Kyon, of course.

That was probably the hardest part of it all for Itsuki. But, he knew that Kyon would understand. When they met in the afterlife, he would understand. Everything would be alright in the end. He wasn't gone, of course not. He would see him again. They were made to be together, after all. Destiny would resolve the problem.

Ha, and that _girl_...? She's die and never come back. She'd be arrested and taken far, far away. She wasn't God, that was just a stupid illusion. Nothing bad was going to happen.

Nothing bad _did_ happen. His decision was just.

Right?

Right.

**under "Mebius" - Minori Chihara**

Nagato blinked at the two boys as they walked pass, awfully close for comfort. They were glancing suspiciously at the people around them, but they didn't notice her.

She tilted her head in curiosity. She wondered where they were headed off to. Wherever it was, it would make a good story.

Nagato opened her book back up, which was a newly released manga for one of her favorite series. "Junjou Romantica" was the title in flowery font.

She continued to read, turning the pages delicately as she was immersed in her own little fantasy world, mind drifting back to the couple who passed by earlier.

She wondered who would top.

**Don't Stop Believin' - Journey**

Koizumi knew that destiny was inevitable. Haruhi would end up in the arms of Kyon, and the both of them would smile and laugh together. That's what the Organization predicted, and that's what anybody could tell just by glancing at the two.

But he couldn't give up. He shouldn't let go of his dreams that he would be the one who would be with Kyon. It was silly and childish, but it made him happy. His feelings were always going to kept a secret, but to himself, they were important. And, he expected, they would always be there deep in his heart.

Koizumi knew that destiny was inevitable.

But he couldn't stop believing.

* * *

Yay~ don't laugh at my taste in music~

...Uh. I might continue this again. I-it's just so friggin fun ;-;


End file.
